Poor Little Doggy
by Amara Sessh
Summary: Killua finds an injured Dog by his apartment. He decides to take it home to tend to his injured wounds. What happens when that dog turned out to be a werewolf? Killugon! FLuff! Just a slight lime XD This story wasn't really going anywhere


**Author's note***

Just a small little Killugon one shot :3 This story was a random thought I got in my head. So I put it to words. Most was made up as I went along with it XD

* * *

Killua found an injured dog at an alleyway near by his apartment. It was breathing heavily. It tried to stand up to his feet a number of times before finally calling it quits and laying flat on the stone floor. Killua isn't much of a pet lover, especially for dogs, but this guy seemed like he still had life in him. Killua inspects the animal. He had puncture wounds on his neck, luckily they weren't too deep. One of its ears were almost torn completely off, one of his back legs seem broken, and his back looked like it was slashed over and over again. Killua isn't sure how the animal is still alive. With all the blood surrounding it, you'd think it would have died from blood loss. Instead of putting the animal out of its misery, Killua decides to cover the animal's face up with a sweater(to calm its nerves) and took it home.

He lies the injured animal down on the bathroom floor. He removes the sweater and narrows his eyes at the growling beast. "Oi, I'm the one helping you out, at least be appreciative..." he stops mid sentence. He face palms. "Why am I arguing with an animal?" He questions himself. Shaking his head in disapproval, he looks back at the creature. The dog wasn't growling anymore. He just watched Killua with curious eyes. "Good boy," Killua says, happy to see the beast has stopped it's growling. He cups his own chin and looks at the animal up and down. "Your tail has been yanked out too..." he points out before standing to his feet. He tells the animal to stay put before leaving the room to get first aid kit. He also needs to call a near by vet.

After about five minutes of searching, killua finally found the damn first aid kit. "Why the hell did I leave it under the bed?" He thought aloud, thinking about the last time he used the first aid kit. He pulls out his iPhone from his pocket and tells Siri to search for any near by pet hospitals. As the device made its search, Killua made his way back to the bathroom.

"Okay, I found three results for 'Jens Hospital'"

"Not Jens Hospital you stupid device, vet hospi-" Ice blue eyes met chocolate brown orbs. There was a naked guy, about the same age as Killua(early 20'), sitting on his floor. He was bloody and had... dog ears? He looked up at Killua curiously. "O-Oi, what the hell are you doing in my home?!" Killua snaps, breaking out of his stunned state.

"You brought me here?" The naked guy answered, with a hint of a "duh" in his tone.

"No I didn't!" Killua points his finger accusingly at the intruder. "I brought an injured dog here, you broke into my house!"

The other gave Killua this look, a look saying, "wow, are you an idiot?" He raises one of his hands up to his ears and tugged at it. "Look, see? I am the wolf you brought here."

"A wolf?" Killua raises his brows. "The dog I brought is too small to be a wolf,"

"That's because I'm still young!" The other yelled, offended. Killua groans, annoyed. This can't be real. The guy in front of him had the same wounds as the dog. His ear was torn off as well and he had half a tail. This doesn't make sense... unless this guy is- "I'm a werewolf,"

"A werewolf?!" Killua growls. He's had it with this guys game. Is this kid trying to make a fool out of him.

Killua's hand launched forward onto the guy's neck, surprising the other, and slams him down against the cold tiled floor with a mighty force.

The intruder cries out in pain and gazed his confused orbs at Killua.

Killua glares, his eyes dark with rage and annoyance. "Listen, I don't know who you are or who put you up to this, but I've had enough." His hold on the other tightens.

"-That h-hur- ahg!" The other croaks, clenching his eyes shut. His lungs burned, desperately needing oxygen.

"Who do you think you're messing with? Do you think I was born yesterday? I'm from a family of elite assassins, a Zoldyck. I can kill you right now without any mercy," every word came out like venom, even the assassin himself felt chills from the tone of his own voice. He hasn't spoken like this in a while, not since he ran away from home.

Killua was about to hiss more menacing words out, that is until the guy from under him coughs out blood. Killua's eyes widen. A hot liquid sensation poured onto his fingers. Killua immediately pulls away and inspects his fingers. "Blood... your wounds are real?"

"Y-yes," the other whimpers. He heavily took deep breaths. "Why would you attack me?!"

"How was I supposed to know you're telling the truth?!"

"Because a werewolf never lies!"

"Werewolves aren't real!"

"Yes we are, you're looking at one right now!"

"What?- ahg, dammit! Forget it, stay on the ground." Killua orders. The other glares at Killua before nodding.

"Tsk, werewolf, how was I supposed to know they aren't make believe?" Killua mutters to himself as he opens the first aid kit and pulls out bandages, ointments, and rubbing alcohol. "Are vampires real too?" he asks in mocking tone as he tends to the others needs. "Sit," he orders, watching the guy follow orders obediently ... like a dog.

"I only know one vampire, but he mostly keeps to himself," the guy answers.

Killua narrows his eyes. He shook his head, not really giving a damn about the vampire, before tending to the wounds on the others back.

More than half an hour later, the guy was bandaged up and looking better then ever. It was a long and quiet process. It felt awkward tending to someone he's never met, especially someone naked in his bathroom floor. At least Killua managed to finish without having a nosebleed. He won't admit this out loud, but the guy is pretty attractive...

"Thanks!" The guy yells in a cheery tone. "Though you really shouldn't have, I heal pretty quickly."

"What? So I wasted bandages on you? Why didn't you say so before?!"

"I don't know," the others ears were flat on his head. He averts his eyes. "It felt nice being treated kindly for a change,"

"Oh..." Killua stood to his feet and went towards the sink to wash his hands from the dry blood, "judging by the way you were attacked, not a lot of people like you now do they?"

The werewolf shook his head. "It's not that they like me or not, I was attacked because I was protecting the Omega of the pack."

"Omega? Isn't that the rebel of the group or something?" Killua ask, remembering his old studies about animals back when he was home schooled.

"Not really, they just keep to themselves mostly," the guy explains, "it's mating season, and all the males tried to get with my sister. So I fought them off while my sister escaped."

"Was it really worth it?" Killua asks. He turns off the knobs and dries his hands with a nearby towel. "They just wanted a quick fuck, were you really willing to give your life up for her-"

"-She is my sister! And I will do anything to protect her!" The other snaps, glaring at Killua. The assassin wasn't phased, he just shrugged his shoulders. Of course he wouldn't know what being protective over a family member is like. He hated most of his brothers.

"I'm just saying, you nearly died for no reason. Where's your sister now?" Killua sits down on the floor beside the other.

"I don't know, I need to find her!"

"Oi, Oi!" Killua grabbed the others shoulders, preventing him from forcing himself up. "How are you going to find her with a broken leg?"

"But the other males are out to get her-"

"and how would you protect yourself from the other males?"

"I don't need protection, so long as she's okay!"

"Do you know how stupid you sound right now?!"

"I don't care, I need to find Zuu before they do!"

"Geez, I can't get through that-" Killua nudges his index finger on the other's forehead. "-thick skull of yours." He pulls away and looks into the others eyes. They held so much concern and determination. It made Killua sigh. "Fine, I'll help you look for her-"

"-Really?!" The other shouts hopefully. He smiled widely, almost painfully. "Will you really help me?!

"... Yeah I guess, I already helped you this far, might as well go all the way- oof!"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you-" the other practically pounced on the assassin, consuming him in a tight hug around his neck.

"Get off of me!" Killua argues, his cheeks burning pink. He shoves the others face away with his hands. "No hugging!"

"Just a little longer!" The werewolf begs, trying hard to attach himself to Killua again.

"Oi-Oi!" Killua growls, finding the other's strength impressive. After a while of struggling, Killua was now on the floor with the other hugging him around his middle. The assassin sighs, "...done yet?"

"A little bit more," the other says, nuzzling his head on Killua's abdomen. They were very hard and well defined.

This is ridiculous, did it cross the werewolf's mind that he's wasting time in searching for his sister? "Say," Killua starts, a thought suddenly coming to mind, "since it's mating season, aren't you affected too?" Killua noticed the werewolf tense up. "Don't animals mate with their siblings too-"

"-Eww, I would never do that to Zuu!" The other shouts. He pulls away from Killua and looks down at him. "Werewolves won't go to that extent!"

Killua smirked, almost cat like. "Ehg? So you fought the others while being horny?" Killua's smirk widens once he saw the other blush furiously.

"I- I was not!"

"Was poor little doggy excited?" He teases further, scratching behind the werewolf's ear. The one that isn't damaged.

Instead of pulling away, the other subconsciously leans into the touch. A slight whimper escapes his lips. Killua felt a jolt of excitement run to his nether regions. This guy really is cute. He wonders if he can go further.

"What were you going to do for mating season?" Killua asks, running his free hand over the other's bare hip.

"Protect m-my sister," the other mutters. He felt himself grow hot. His body was aching for more.

"No, I mean beside that," Killua's voice came out huskier than intended. "Were you going to find a mate, or were you going to touch yourself?" Killua rubs his hand up and down before finally groping the others ass.

"Ah~" the werewolf moans, unintentionally raising his rear up. He covers his face on Killua's chest, not wanting the other to see his flushed face or to hear his lewd moans.

Killua chuckles. He didn't think the other would react so strongly to a mere touch. The hand scratching the werewolf's ear ran their way down to the other's stomach. Killua was almost tempted to rip these bandages off. They were in the way of the other's, possibly hard, nipples.

"Tell me, what does the doggy want me to do next?" Killua asks, brushing a finger teasingly over the others hard shaft.

"G-Gon,"

"What?"

"My name," the werewolf looks up into Killua's face. His eyes were glossy and full of lust. His cheeks were a soft pink color. He gave Killua a pleading look. "My name is Gon,"

"Gon..." Killua says. His heart flutters at the way Gon looked at him. He decided he liked his name. "What does Gon want Killua to do?" He asked, introducing himself in third person. He watched as Gon moves forward towards Killua.

"I… want," Gon starts to say, not quite finding his voice. Killua's lips look so soft. He want's to taste them. He leans closer, both gasping once their lips brush against each other. "...K-Killua-"

-Gon pushes away from Killua, straddling the other's hips, and looks frantically around.

"What? What's wrong?" Killua asks, propping himself up with his elbows. Dammit, they were getting to the good part too.

"Zuu," Gon says, his ears perking up. "She's looking for me!"

"Is she?" Killua sits up and listens. Though his ears weren't strong like Gon's, is ears were still more advanced than a regular humans. The years of training paying off. He can hear a faint, very faint, howling sound. She was probably 5 miles away? Killua wasn't sure.

"We should go get her-"

"-Wait a minute!" Killua attached himself to Gon's middle. He smirks up at the other, his eyes were still lustful but they held more mischief in them. "Let's make a deal, once I help you out, you do anything I say."

"A-anything?"

"Anything." Killua says.

Gon blushes madly. He averts his gaze and nods. Killua's smile widens. "Good boy!" He says before pulling away from Gon. He stands to his feet and reaches his hand out towards the werewolf. "Let's find clothes for you first before we head out to find your sister."

Gon nods and hums in response before taking the other's hand in his. Oddly, he felt excited. He can't wait to find his sister, he want's Killua to touch him some more!


End file.
